Don't Lie
by Nalesko
Summary: In the Heian period, Kaede is a girl! Hanamichi loves Haruko, Haruko likes Kaede, Kaede loves hanamichi! olden days timeline (AU!!!)
1. why am I so unlucky?

Challenge fic from: wowie san  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Title: Don't lie  
  
MU = A vision, a dream(meng)  
  
SO = A thought, an idea(siang)  
  
SHIN = A god.(shen)  
  
DEN = A root, an origin.(gen)  
  
RYU = To flow, a school.(liu)  
  
IRU = To exist, to be present(ju) .  
  
AI = To pull together, to concentrate.(he.ha)  
  
DO = A way.(dao)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heian Era (794-1184)  
  
Flicking his chokuto, the samurai looked weary as the blood on his blade vanished into the hazy atmosphere. Leaving the flawless surface of the sharp metal in his calloused hands untainted. He exhale inaudibly, then turned gradually to look at the motionless corpse piled behind him. Both eyes closed as he whispered a silent prayer, without looking back again, he took his bundle and walked off into obscurity of the forest.  
[Kyoto]  
(Giro)  
"Get this unwanted prostitute out of my sight..." an old woman snarled.  
  
"She doesn't deserve to be here!" Kaede's eyes contracted a little as she bit her lips; she wanted so badly to flip the bed's cover away and give that woman a slap, nevertheless since she had faked being asleep on her futon, she couldn't risk waking up, that would give her away. She knew it was a vital need to listen to them.  
  
"Demo, mamasan...you promised to let Kae-Chan stay with me," A girl pouted her lips in a cute behavior.  
  
"And even though Kae-Chan doesn't work, I bring in sufficient amount money to cover for the expenses of both of us."  
  
"Wakatta .She does not want to see her body get defiled. But she has already reached 18, she should be able to work!" the procuress didn't change her mind. The girl in front of her appeared close to the edge of tears.  
  
After much contemplation, the woman spoke, "Rukawa will have till tomorrow to find herself a client, if not, she'll be homeless you hear?"  
[In the bedroom]  
"Arigato...Haruko" Kaede lifted the futon coverlet below her pastel colored face, she stood up sedately dropping the blanket as she walked over to Haruko on the other end of the room. "...tomorrow."  
  
"Eh? No nothing." Haruko lied hastily and tuned her head to look at the scenery graphics hanged on the walls. "They look nice ne?" She attempted to change the topic, not wanting to upset Rukawa.  
  
Kaede creased her left brow and sat down gently beside Haruko. "I drew them." Haruko sweat dropped and smiled unpersuasively. "I knew that."  
  
Kaede nodded and went back to bed, leaving her room partner blinking in perplexity, why Rukawa had given up on asking.  
[Next day]  
"Come one in, saa do not be shy" the procuress pulled unrefined men who were just passing by into the GIRO (a place for prostitutes)  
~...What should I do, I shouldn't rely on Haruko. She only keeps me for the soul propose of owning my body, although I can say she thinks ahead, demo her heart is betraying her, she's starting to like me too much. Without knowing so, she might have fallen for me...~ Kaede frowned once again and walked out of her room.  
  
"Kae-Chan, over here" Haruko whispered as she pulled Kaede towards her, smiling as she introduced many clients to all her acquaintances. Kaede bowed politely after a few minutes of 'chatting' and excused herself, which the procuress witness unmistakably.  
  
As Kaede pace to the back of the shades, she found her slim wrist being pulled towards the middle of the court, and before she had time to think, she was flung onto the floor rudely. She looked up in astonishment to find Haruko standing beside a table packed of guest trembling, with both eyes on her. ~ Nanda...what's happening?~  
  
"Mina-san..."As the loud voice treaded through the room. The sneering face of the procuress gave Kaede the idea that she was in trouble, big trouble. "Tonight, we have a great surprise for all of you, Rukawa Kaede just turned 18 two days ago." Kaede immediately saw eager faces of filthy men in the court light up.  
  
"Therefore, I am please to announce that whoever pays the highest offer will get her." Kaede thought her heart had stopped for a moment.  
  
~No! Don't do this! Onegai! Don't sell me...~ She lost all thoughts as men started bidding at higher prices; her visualization was entirely enclosed by her soused eye lids. She left her faith to the gods, eager that they would take notice of her plea. Except; the gods weren't merciful.  
  
"The final bid, going once, going twice" the woman scanned the room for other bids.  
  
"Sold to the man with the tachi!"  
  
~ It's over then...~Many sighs of disappointment were heard as she was bought.  
  
Kaede allowed herself to be whisked away by a drunkard and kept quiet about it.  
  
~ I have no ownership of my body. Kuso!~ the man touched her body roughly and ubiquitously once he pulled her to a dark lane.  
  
~ Iyada... I do not want this! ..I really do not wish for this to happen~ "Hanase!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Kaede tugged her plum colored kimono away from the drunkard, hoping that she could run, instead she ended up tripping and fell onto the ground as she was too frail. Her heart was always weak, and...Whenever the temperature decrease, she'd find herself clutching onto her chest real tight; her heart was hurting. But still she did not recognize the cause.  
  
Unclean hands were now untying her kimono front from the back as the sides of her shoulders were revealed, on instinct, Kaede lashed out a kick right in the man's gut, which managed to make the guy stumble. She shivered and ran. Not caring, not feeling, not knowing why the world was so crude. She ran with both hands clutching her robes to ensure that they would stay on as the sash was gone.~ Keep away...Just leave me alone~  
  
That was all Kaede was thinking. She stopped running somehow after she got tired and did trivial steps instead, ~ I'm thirsty, ~ her lips were very much drying up as she moved further on the road. ~and I also think I'm lost. ~ Kaede almost shed tears then; however, her heart (so-called ego) wouldn't let her...  
  
~ There must be someone here, she stood outside a house, probably a rich guy's and they're all the same, inhumane men~  
  
She was contemplating on whether to go in or stay outside as it was the only house in about a mile. It was a few minutes later that Kaede mustered all her guts and decided to go in; she crept silently and slid the door open, immediately she collided with a stranger and would have fallen if it had not been for the strong arms which were supporting her lean waist. "Daijobu?" ~um...what should I say? ~  
  
"Let go do'ahou" ~oh nice going Kaede. ~ She promptly fainted.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede woke up during early dawn and found herself buried under what seemed like 4 blankets. She yawned properly like a trained family girl should, as it was the only she knew how to; cover her mouth using her sleeve with both hands. ~ Koko wa doko nan desu? where is this place? ~  
  
Kaede slowly wriggled her body out from the tangled mess of bed covers.  
  
She looked roughly at the room she was in and proceeded to shift towards the slide-able door to her east. Kaede gasp as she slid the wooden door open and stuck her head out, who wouldn't? The garden view from inside the room was seemingly astonishing. Flowers carefully potted on what seemed like fertile soil, willow stalks swaying in the pattern of the wind, dew drops were still condensing on the leaves as she could see and there was a little cat; black, napping. Kaede slumped backwards into the room and fully and shut the door. ~ Did I fall here last night? I don't remember it. It's. Beautiful. ~  
  
author: yes small cat as in size not kitten ^^  
  
Few minutes after contemplation, she decided to test her luck, ~ I'm going to find the red-hair samurai is saw last night before I- ~ she blushed and looked down her body, she wasn't wearing a sash. Kaede edge to the plane of wood again and very cautiously, peeked through the gap. ~No one here~ "Phew, oh no did I say phew? I meant lucky." She found herself being dumb, trying to talk to no one else.  
  
Once she stood up, she realized that a sash; a really nice red silk one embroidered with golden treads was sat on the front table, beside the futon. Bizarre, how being nervous makes one short sighted. ~Well thanks, to whomever sent me this~  
  
Kaede, as quickly as she could move silently to the undersized table and tied on the sash with a slight difficulty as she was used to Haruko doing it for her.  
  
~um what now? ~ Sighing tiredly, she moved to the door and opened it; once again she saw the garden. The only difference was now it had a man holding a wooden sword; he turned and looked at her in the eye. ~...great, another idiot~  
  
"I can see that you're awake."  
  
~ Not again! ~ "..arigato!"~ well. What else should I say after being properly treated ~  
  
Kaede looked in front to the man who was clutching the bamboo sword and walking towards her. ~He's not the guy last night er I'll say sorry or something and leave~ "I'm sorry that I fainted here last night!"  
  
She said it all very short breath and did a mad dashed down the corridor only to knock into an obstructing object. ~damn! I should have looked! ~ She cursed without voicing it vocally.  
  
"Da...a Daijobu?" ~ Kono koe! I know that voice! ~  
  
Strong arms grip her gently and lifted her up from her sprawling position due to the impact and she found herself leaning towards the warm body. It didn't last long as the person pulled her up to her feet. "I see you've received it"  
  
~ huh? What's he talking about? ~ Kaede thought about it slowly and realised it was the sash he was referring to. "Hai. I did." ~ Duh you see me wearing it ~  
  
Kaede tired to move back, but barely before the second step had she tripped again. ~yikes! ~ For a minute there, Kaede closed her eyes and waited for her butt to come into contact with the floor. It never came.  
  
The same sight was re-enacted. ~ I've got to break this bad habit of falling down! My life is at stake here, who knows what they will do ~ Kaede gulped hard and muttered a small 'thanks' before quickly backing away from the masculine body she was leaning on ~ oh no... Did I just think muscular? No no. I merely meant good-. Since when did men become good?! What! I'll stop talking to myself. ~  
  
As the guy retreated to stand up and faced her. Kaede blushed and ran haywire footsteps all the way down back into the room she was in shutting it up loudly without mannerism; leaving two silhouettes framed by the setting sun standing open-mouthed in their sweeping and standing positions.  
  
While she stood, back against the russet board; panting as though she had just ran too fast, in which she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So sorry it's just but only a short one coz I have to deal with my homework. I tell you the teachers are nuts! Completely crazy!!! 


	2. blank

....blank... ....blank... ....blank... ....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank... ....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
----blank--- 


	3. blank

....blank... ....blank... ....blank... ....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank... ....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank... ....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
  
....blank...  
----blank--- 


End file.
